Nightshade
by SupportTheTeam
Summary: It's a story based in the rwby universe read it at your own will


**first story **

Here I am just flying over vale when I see a bullhead flys far too close to me just being able to dodge it "what the fuck was that" I shout knowing they'll never hear me I land on a nearby building just too see the bullhead turn and start too fly towards me again 'crap' I grab my weapon from my lower back bringing it too my side pressing down on the trigger which launches the dark black blade out of the sheathe and bringing the katana in front of me and dodging slightly to use my sword too somewhat block/parry the bullhead from hitting me straight on when I am suddenly whipped backwards and I hit the floor of a lower top of a building with a thud I look around still on the ground of the building and I see a woman in purple with blond hair and a girl dressed in mostly red with black hair and dyed red tips "don't move" the blond woman yells at me "back off" I shoot back as I grab my M1911 which is modified to also act as my katana sword hilt and I continue to fire at the bull head of which has now opened its side bay door only for me too see a shadow of a woman with outlines of fire which then I am whipped back once again as fire is launched from the bullhead which now begins too fly away at this point I get up to watch the bullhead fly off into the distance the blond woman says "you two with me I want too speak with you "I begin too run too the edge of the building "STOP" she yells I wink at the little red one which causes her eyes too widen and a blush too cover her face I jump widening my black feathered wings with a wide spam of about my arms length either way and I fly away at speed when I get back too my little 'nest' its basically a wooden built shack with a hammock and a workbench "what a day god that was awful" I sigh and collapsed on my hammock and pass out

I begrudgingly wake up the next day and look in a small broken mirror too find the usual face looking back brown hair bright azure eyes a small nose I take a few steps back too get a good look at myself I'm still in my dark overcoat that reaches down too my shins and also has two holes in the back too allow my wings too pass through which allows me too fly I walk out of my shack too be met with the same blond woman as last night "hello Sean" she says coldly "someone would like too speak with you" "who are you a hunter?" I ask dodging her statement "why I am Glynda Goodwitch now please will you follow me too beacon" she states in a posh tone "beacon that school for hunters? Why would I go there" I ask almost slightly annoyed at her "why wouldn't you" she asks confused "because every hunter I meet is a racist towards faunus" I shoot back "not every" she says simply I hung my head low at this "fine I'll go" is all I can say "good follow me" she says like she just had a cup of coffee she escorts me too a bullhead where I take a seat and wait … ten minutes pass until we arrive at beacon and where not the only ones students are pouring out of bullheads and heading too the school Glynda taps on my shoulder too get my attention "come on follow me" I nod contently and follow her too a clock tower when at its base on the inside I see a bunch of stairs I spread my wings and prepare to take flight but Glynda stops me "don't" I nod in annoyance and curse under my breath and we begin too climb the stairs at the top too be met in a room with a big giant clock mechanism but there is a desk in the back end of the room and there is a man sitting at it with glasses and ash Grey hair "Sean please sit" he ushers me a chair "I'm Ozpin" now he says "please explain this" he points too a screen and I see a replay of last nights encounter "well..." I begin he cut in "no lies" so I explain everything too him and he takes a sip of his coffee "that's quite a story young man" I can only nod "so I would like too offer you something" I look at him my eyes widening "yes" "would you like too attend beacon?" "yes I would like too attend beacon on one condition" he raises an eyebrow "if we are finished here I would like for you too open a window" he presses a button and a giant window opens "may I" he nods and I sprint out of my seat towards the window and I jump straight out of the window spread my wings and start flying around beacon I land at the main hall to hear the end of Ozpins speech I go and take a sleeping bag next too a red head and hear frantic whispers "oh my god oh my god he has wiiiiiiinnnnngggs" I roll over to see the blond and the redhead standing next too me "sorry" I say the blond then realizes that I am speaking to her "sorry about this but can I please please please pleeeeeeese" I raise an eyebrow "OK" I raise my right wing as her sister walks over too me I look away for a moment only too feel two hands get too close too my "wait no not there" as she presses down on on the ridge my back in between my wings I grunt and a blush expands across my face "sorry" she says also blushing "ii...I'm Yang" "Sean" I reach out too take her hand she takes it and shakes she then points too her sister peeking at us out of her sleeping bag "that's my sister Ruby" "isn't she a little young?" I ask the blond she got moved up "because she's so skilled" she answers jokingly "alright I'm going too hit the hay" I say sure she answers back moving too her sleeping bag too sleep too 'she's kinda hot I guess' I think as I drift off into sleep


End file.
